


Spot The Loony

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Crack, Fishing, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is from a Monty Python sketch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spot The Loony

The freak and his poor dumb-arse flatmate chum walked away from the red-drenched car.

She liked John Watson. Seeing a nice ordinary bloke like him get caught up in Sherlock's psychopathy was painful.

She continued to needle the one, but to the other, tossed out another hopeless lifeline. " _Fishing_ ," she called after John. "Try _fishing_." For God's bloody sake, anything had to be safer, saner, smarter, more fun to do, than this.

John stopped and cocked his head at that one. He looked back at her for a moment, before continuing to follow the tall figure.

***

Two mornings later, on the Thames embankment with Sherlock and Lestrade, Donovan collected information about an abandoned body when a loud wet BOOM and a splash made her jump back a foot.

She slogged through the wet stones and clumps of grass and ducked under a bridge toward the source of the noise. And there she saw John standing on the riverbank, face calm and placid as he threw what looked like a stone into the river. But the BOOM and gouting spray that followed said otherwise.

" _What the hell are you doing_?" she shrieked. "Those are bloody  grenades! _Where did you get those_!"

Without responding to her, John took two steps into the water, bent down and picked up a long body that floated past. When he straightened, he held a pop-eyed gap-mouthed Mediterranean weever, nearly two feet long. "I'm fishing," he said. He could have been saying "I'm having a cup of tea." "This is how I fish."

Sally looked behind her wildly, to see if her boss saw this. But what she saw was Sherlock standing a few feet behind all of them. He grinned at her like a jack-o-lantern.

…Oh my God. They were fucking made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Watson's Woes July 26 2011 prompt (Use the following words: Red, lantern, grass, needle, fish).


End file.
